


Drericka Valentines Day 5: Valentines Day

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [5]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, MY BABIES, i get distracted by the little things, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Lucian has been born but he is a cute baby. And no one said it was going to be easy.





	Drericka Valentines Day 5: Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for going off on tangents. At least this is very educational thanks to my HDFS101 Class.

Today was February 14th better known as Valentines Day. It was a day where you expressed your love for your significant other, boyfriend, and/or family. Dracula was doing just that, preparing breakfast in bed for his lovely wife, Ericka Van Helsing. Surely you might wonder why would a sworn enemy of Dracula’s could possibly become his wife. Well it all started when Dracula zinged on a monster cruise, I really cannot go into the details so I am just going to say; buy the movie or borrow a copy from a friend or just do something or don’t and take my word for it.

 

Any who, Drac, was making breakfast for his wife. His wife was cunning, smart, kind, agile, humorous, etc. According to him she was the best wife, a monster could ever have.

Once he was finished, he took the tray up to their room. He slowly began opening the door so no sound would emit from it.

 

Ericka was sound asleep, next to her however was a bassinet that looked like it was from the nineteenth century. Inside the crib, was a healthy baby boy; their son, their son. He still couldn’t believe it.

 

His facial features were very distinct. He had his father’s nose, his mother’s hair shape but his dad’s hair color. His eye color was like a tourmaline-green like the sea’s briny waves as it crashes upon the beach. His face shape was smooth in texture as newborn baby skin was. His face shape was square yet he had a bit of a widow’s peak going on just like his mother’s face. He had ten fingers and ten toes. Perfectly healthy rating on the Apgar Scale (Look it up). Ericka was awoken to her husband gently rubbing her shoulder, as he balanced the breakfast platter on one hand. She sat up and faced her zing, as he handed her the platter.

 

A card in a blank envelope fell off the platter onto the floor, he swiftly picked it up and handed to his wife. She opened it out of curiosity and read it aloud;

 

To my zing,

Thanks for getting me the best gift I ever could have received; a son; that we had made together. I could not be more happier, as a husband and father. Happy Valentines Day.

 

Love,

Dracula

 

Ericka, finished reading the card, hand to her mouth in shock, tears falling down her face as she cried tears of joy. She immediately hugged him and whispered softly, “Thanks so much, this meant so much to me.”

 

Lucian woke up and began crying as loudly as humanly possible. [Being a newborn baby, he communicated a lot of things that were going on, either he had a dirty diaper, he was hungry, or he just needed some comfort. It seemed like he had just woken up from his nap, with a dirty diaper, hungry and needed to be swaddled, swayed, sang, side to stomach, and shooshing (comforted). His reflexes were sucking, rooting; if you never had heard this before, it’s just a reflex that a baby does that signifies that she’s /he’s looking for a nipple, whether breast or bottle. And lastly, grasping, you know when a cute baby grasps your finger, in delight, and it’s quite a tight grip.]

 

Any who (lol I get sidetracked easily), Dracula picked up Lucian and swayed him as he walked to the changing table, he set him down and started to undo his diaper with his magic. Lucian giggles and grasped his feet as he giggled. Dracula shared a look with Lucian who was still laughing out loud. He successfully changed his diaper. He started tickling his feet, and Lucian began to kick and flail, all the while laughing away. He made his way over to Ericka whom had just finished eating her breakfast. He handed their newborn to her so he could suckle her milk from her breast as he was a breastfed baby. [Rooting: A peculiar reflex in that the babies mouth will open wide as it’s eyes will be searching for the nipple]. The baby’s mouth snapped open as if he was saying, “I’m hungry.” His eyes finding the nipple. Ericka carefully took the infant in her arms and Dracula, opened up her nightshirt, blushed softly with rosy tinted cheeks.

 

Lucian suckling on her boob as all was silent except for Lucian’s gentle sucking noises coming from his mouth. Dracula, then quietly took the platter out and down into the kitchen.

 

When he returned, he saw Ericka reading a baby book to him. Lucian might not understand a single word or what the words mean, but they both read that it enhances the baby’s language vocabulary.

 

Lucian was grasping for Ericka’s finger which made it difficult for her to turn the page. Dracula whisked up to her and sat down and let Lucian take his pointer finger of his left hand. Ericka then gave the infant her right hand pointer finger and then began to read the story together. Lucian smiled as he got what he wanted [comfort].

 

After the story, Ericka whispered to Dracula, “Happy Valentines Day, my love.”


End file.
